


如果高天亮并不是omega

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 可以像Alpha一样被他依赖，又像Omega一样被你宠爱吗？
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang
Kudos: 11





	如果高天亮并不是omega

**Author's Note:**

> 下野双A，有all天暗示，刘少是O但是还是松天哈^^  
> 甜，在爱里不主动也没关系，永远都会有人来爱你。

高天亮在分化之前不止一次羡慕过刘青松。虽然看起来冷冷淡淡气势十足，但是刘少毕竟是个omega，偶尔在发情期流露出的一点点柔软脆弱就足以勾起全队Alpha刻在基因里的疼惜，连着一贯吵吵嚷嚷开直播的金泰相说话的声音都会轻几个度，生怕吵到休息的刘青松。

分化了的人好像天然就会和还没分化的自己产生一道隔阂，高天亮想。大概几个哥哥都有意避着他，所以队里最小的打野只能扒着自己房间的门缝小心观察，刘青松靠在中单上单或是AD肩膀上，撩开头发，无比信任地把后颈交付给队友，Alpha俯首把嘴唇贴在刘青松的脖颈上十几秒才离开，还附赠一个温柔长久的拥抱。

小狐狸不自觉把手放在脖颈上，朦朦胧胧地抱有一点幻想，以后这里也会有别人的味道吗？他也会在一个月里特定的几天产生独属于成人的某种欲望，让他和刘青松一样脆弱吗？

高天亮垂着脑袋思考了一会儿，然后眯着眼睛笑起来，他比辅助更会撒娇，哥哥们应该会更对他没办法一点，会更疼自己一点。

但有时候他也挺羡慕那帮Alpha的。他偶尔看着笑得一脸憨样的林炜翔会产生类似嫉妒的感觉，这只阿拉斯加犬究竟有哪个地方让上帝猪油蒙了心觉得他是Alpha？

高天亮想，如果分化成Alpha好像也不错，至少不会在凑到刘青松后脖颈试图闻出点信息素味道的时候被辅助推开，不轻不重扇一巴掌骂他傻逼，没分化的小孩凑什么热闹。

也不会在刘青松发情的时候手足无措。高天亮可以同队伍里每一个人一样搂着omega滚烫的身体，但是小打野完全不能缓解辅助的痛苦，他不是抑制剂，他也不是Alpha，他只能在某个队友收到微信赶来房间时沉默地把门关好，确认他闻不到的名为信息素的东西不会外泄，不会顺着楼梯飘到楼下训练室里的队友那里。

高天亮那时还并不知道分化这两个字之下沉甸甸的一堆后果，他只是很期待真正成人的那一天。

他能闻到金韩泉的茉莉味，金东河的蓝莓味，金泰相的清酒味，林炜翔的焦糖味，刘青松的蜜桃味的那一天。

所以当某天训练中高天亮突然疼得只能蜷缩在椅子上，被手忙脚乱的队友抱起来塞进车里送医院的时候，要不是太疼了他真的是想笑的。

这是成长的阵痛啊，疼也是好的，小狐狸虚弱地伸出手，被谁温柔地握住，他听到队友慌张的安慰，喇叭声和车外瓢泼的雨。

雨还没停。

高天亮从昏沉里醒过来，先看到了刘青松的脸，几个Alpha队友都站的有点远，他没戴眼镜看不清他们的表情，只知道辅助看他睁开眼总算露出点笑意。

小狐狸抱着被子想，就算我是omega也不用离我这么远吧，以后总有离近一点的时候的。

刘青松把他乱糟糟的头发理顺，揉揉他的下巴，“高天亮，以后抑制剂算是跟你没关系了，回基地记得换个房间。”

高天亮懵懵地侧过脑袋，刘青松每一个字他都听见了，但是他觉得自己好像没听懂。

小打野逐渐能闻到某种奇妙的香气，他想，刘青松倒确实是桃子味，怪好闻的，像熟透了的水蜜桃散发出的那种近乎糜烂的甜美气息。然后他抽抽鼻子，嗅出了自己的味道，冲得他打了个冷颤。

薄荷味。

他有点丧气地低下头，把脸埋在被子里问刘青松，“我味道是不是很难闻啊刘少。”

刘青松估计没想到高天亮开口第一句话会问这个，思考了一下才开口，“没有啊，比林炜翔跟O一样甜的味儿像A多了。”

高天亮突然意识到自己是个Alpha，对其他Alpha来说可不是株娇弱的薄荷草，比起说是植物，其实他应该是只踩烂了一地薄荷叶的房间里的大象。

他看到明显躁动不安的上单中单AD先后逃离病房的时候突然就生出某种熟悉的冲动，直到刘青松慌慌张张打算按铃喊医生的时候才他晓得自己在哭，按住辅助的手说，不是疼，我没事。

放屁，我有事。高天亮憋了一会儿就开始抱着像在哄小孩一样抱着他拍他哄他的刘青松哭得稀里哗啦。

操你妈，操你妈的ABO第二性别，操你妈的Alpha。

高天亮挫败地擦干眼泪，还不如是个beta，好歹不会让金贡金东河金泰相林炜翔不舒服。

高天亮终于发现分化的后果之一了——就算是赛场上配合默契的队友，天性使然，还是会对新生的陌生Alpha气息感到排斥，除了刘青松和以前差不太多以外，连林炜翔这个之前和他最亲的最粗线条的Alpha都会不由自主地拉开点距离。

小狐狸笑嘻嘻地把脑袋搁在哪个哥哥肩膀上蹭蹭撒娇的时候总能感觉到被他抱住的人不自然的肢体动作，还有逐渐和他的薄荷味针锋相对起来的信息素味道。于是他默默地撒开手，冲有点愧疚的队友笑一下。

高天亮捱过好几个把自己蒙在被子里流泪的夜晚才大彻大悟。事情很明显，他想错了，分化是不好玩的，或许成长这件事本身就一点也不好玩。

分化不是阵痛，也不是他不小心剪坏了过一段时间就会长回去的刘海，不是身上多种味道而已。

分化是某种足以让他和队友隔山不相望的天性和不可抗拒的命运。

其他人也知道高天亮不好受，现在的小狐狸就跟小学生突然被单方面绝交了一样无所适从。中单在打野分化以后就拉着上单AD辅助开了个小会，几个Alpha好像都不知道该说什么，只有刘青松面色坦然，“我觉得挺好的啊。”

刘青松已经因为懒得陪他们耗时间而转身走进病房去看高天亮，几个Alpha还在沉默。

林炜翔看着脸色都不算太好的队友，张了张嘴又不知道说什么，重新低下头。

他想，多少存了点私心，自私地希望高天亮分化成omega的人果然不止我一个。

林炜翔大半夜起来喝水看见高天亮拿着注射器发愣的时候差点吓个半死，收起那点困意，冲过去一把夺过针管摔进垃圾桶，低声骂他，“操你妈，你疯了，你一个Alpha拿刘青松的抑制剂干什么？”

小孩盯着在垃圾桶里碎成小片的玻璃针管和流淌的透明液体不知道在想什么，林炜翔以为自己态度太差了正在重新组织语言，高天亮又露出了那种温和乖巧的微笑，“对啊，我一个Alpha拿抑制剂干什么。”

AD想，声音很轻很低，一点也不像在跟他讲话，一点也不像高天亮。

他扯住要走的小打野，又不知道该干嘛了。

林炜翔看着一脸疲惫冷淡的高天亮，第一次恨起自己转不起来的脑袋，自己不够细腻的心思，还有第二性别强加于自己的某种生理排斥。

他抓着小孩细瘦的手腕几秒钟之后终于痛快承认了他这些天翻来覆去在思考的事——他一点也不想高天亮不粘他。

是的，Alpha不应该显得自己很柔弱，不应该很粘人，他们不该惯着小孩继续发嗲撒娇，要给他成长的余地。这样下去高天亮终有一天才会变成和他们拥有同等力量的Alpha，从窝在队友怀里小小一只纤细瘦弱的小狐狸变成一只成年的，皮毛鲜亮，富有极强攻击性的大狐狸。

去他妈的狗屁成长余地。

虽然薄荷味冲的他脑仁疼，虽然他觉得高天亮未必开心，虽然觉得自己今天肯定没有回笼觉了，林炜翔还是把高天亮一把抱进了怀里。

小打野浑身僵硬，手也没有搭上来，林炜翔刚想叹一口气道歉，就被小狐狸紧紧抓住了后背。

高天亮在十几秒内就哭的上气不接下气，像要把一辈子受过的委屈都哭出来，使劲把脑袋往AD肩窝里埋。

林炜翔又慌了，但是被高天亮这么抓着也不好贸然松手，只能收紧了怀抱一下一下拍着小孩的后背，小声哄他，“小天，高天亮，小王八，别哭啊，我信息素弄的你不舒服了？我去贴个抑制贴好不好？”

高天亮把脸在他衣服上擦了一下，“这是分化以后你们第一次抱我。”

他嗓子哭哑了，红着眼睛跟林炜翔这么说。

“刘青松不抱我，开玩笑说AO有别让我离他远点。”

“金贡我惹他都不会来掐我脖子了。”

“可汗反正可以装听不懂。”

“硬币哥...”小孩似乎是又伤心了，拼命吸了几下鼻子，“硬币哥都不会嘲笑我的皇子了。”

“你们是不是都很失望啊？我不像个Alpha又不是个omega。”

林炜翔反复告诫自己要克制的想法终于被心疼击溃，“没有，没有小天。我们只是不太习惯你的味道，过一段时间就好了，和你怎么样没有关系，是我们的问题。”AD抱着抽抽嗒嗒的小狐狸也难受的要命，他知道高天亮小心思多，但是听他这么给自己添堵总还是心疼。

薄荷味好像也没那么冲了，林炜翔抱着小孩凑到他后脖颈轻轻嗅了几下，“你味道很好闻，不会太久的。”他向高天亮许诺。

小孩眼神亮亮，圈着他的脖子问他，“那哥哥愿意操我吗？”

林炜翔把瘦弱的不像个Alpha的人抱到床上的时候还有点犹豫，喜欢高天亮的心和怕他受伤的心混在一起，小打野纤细手指勾住他小指晃了两晃，凑过来很小心地亲他一下，“我不怕疼的。”

你不怕疼我还怕你疼呢，大型犬捏着小狐狸的下巴，凶狠地叼住两瓣漂亮的猫唇接吻，被他抱着的小孩瑟缩一下，又乖顺地送上软舌同他纠缠。

一个薄荷焦糖味的亲吻，像丘比特一箭射穿了糖罐。

高天亮只穿着内裤和宽大的一件T恤，倒是方便了林炜翔继续犯罪，AD把衣服撩上去示意小打野自己咬着，俯身舔了一下枣红色的乳尖，立刻感觉到刚撩上去的衣服盖在了他脑袋上，还捕捉到一声微弱的倒抽气。他哭笑不得地让小孩把那件T恤脱掉，“亲一下胸口而已，你待会儿怎么办啊？以后怎么办啊？”

薄荷味随着主人身心的臣服主动讨好地弱下去，高天亮眨巴眨巴眼睛，“会习惯的翔哥，你们习惯我的味道，那我习惯你们。”

林炜翔不敢对alpha下嘴，生怕基因里写着野性的狐狸幼崽恶狠狠地反过来给他一口。他只敢力道轻柔地拿舌头安慰挺立的红果，结果小孩磕磕绊绊地要求他用牙齿和自己亲密接触，他狠狠心，张开嘴咬在小巧的那点软肉上。

高天亮的身体绷紧了，小腹幅度轻微地颤抖，手指插进他头发揪住，“奇怪...”林炜翔松口安抚他，“那我不咬你了。”

小狐狸睁着迷蒙的眼睛，视线没有焦点，“挺舒服的哥哥...”林炜翔张张嘴不知道该怎么接话，干脆又咬住了乳尖吮吸。

他把两颗红果玩的涨大几圈水光淋漓才松口，往下摸到高天亮半勃的阴茎，拿手掌包裹住套弄起来。小打野低喘着拿手遮住了眼睛，把下身往他手心里顶，然后在拇指搓过顶端的时候呻吟一下，干脆地高潮。

林炜翔看高天亮放松地躺在床上打算抓住机会赶紧扩张，伸手拿过放在床头的凡士林往手上抹，掰开小孩纤细的腿试图用一根手指入侵后穴。

高天亮的腰往上挺了一下，像受伤的小兽一样轻轻哭喘起来，嫩肉紧绞住在开拓领土的手指不放。大型犬半点办法没有了，只能握着小狐狸本能想要闭拢的腿往外打开，半是骗半是哄地让高天亮放松，“你松开点，松开点就好了。”

他没有和Alpha做过爱，他也不知道是不是松开就好了，但是高天亮真的信了，难得一见地乖顺，深呼吸着试图命令遵循Alpha本能而咬得死紧的括约肌展开，好让林炜翔继续扩张。

虽然高天亮乖的时候很可爱，但是哭最好还是要哭的，不然怎么惹人疼，林炜翔边给小狐狸擦眼泪边有些变态地腹诽。他们两个都属于掠夺者，然而此刻高天亮主动收起了爪牙，漂亮的身体在他眼前呈现出某种自愿被侵略的温顺感，光是这点就足以让他征服的天性甜蜜地膨胀开来。

三根手指终于能在有点湿润感的穴道里抽送，林炜翔曲起手指按压内壁，指节无意擦过前列腺，高天亮立刻掐住了林炜翔的手腕，“别，别揉那里…”大型犬发觉自己撸到了小狐狸的尾巴根，变本加厉地揉弄那一小块软肉，“别骗人了，你爽的不行吧高天亮？”

小打野的眼角又滑下眼泪，“直接操不行吗…你真的很喜欢玩花的啊翔哥？”

林炜翔亲了一下他湿润的脸颊，不理小孩的嘲讽和撩拨，把性器抵在穴口慢慢推入。高天亮的牙随着操进去的过程一点一点陷入他的肩膀，手臂也在绕着脖颈收紧，指甲重重划过他的皮肤留下几道痕迹。

“害怕了高天亮？我还以为你刚那么主动不会怕呢。”AD福至心灵从小狐狸的肢体语言里读出一点紧张感来，把咬牙才勉强顶进穴口一段的性器往外抽，还不得不和紧致湿热的穴肉角了一会儿力才拔出来，磨得高天亮又是一身汗水淋漓，甩甩头咕哝出一句好他妈累，瘫在床上大口喘气。

林炜翔听完这句娇气的抱怨笑了一下，温和地去亲吻他的眼角，“这是你的成人礼。”

他讲的太认真了，反倒让高天亮为临阵脱逃的想法不好意思起来，一对尖牙咬着下唇纠结，最后还是红着耳尖小声说，你进来吧。

林炜翔的指尖揉搓了一会儿穴口算作重新扩张，性器艰难地挤开本不该被进入的甬道向里深入，小狐狸咬着他肩膀发出痛苦的呜咽。AD想，被另一个Alpha攻击的感觉一定让高天亮极度不适而焦躁，也就不敢把肉刃全部捅进窄小的后穴里。

高天亮睫毛上还粘着眼泪，却在问他为什么不插到底，说，“我不痛。”三个字咬的又重又狠，林炜翔听得想笑，高天亮简直像要上刑场的小屁孩，明明怕得要死，还要装出一副英勇就义的样子。

AD依言把一整根性器都送进去，高天亮立刻就维持不了从容的样子了，搂着加害者的脖子抽泣。他幼嫩的内壁被凶器撑开，脑门上全是汗，硕大的头部磨过哪里哪里就火烧火燎地疼，又在疼里隐约感受到一点快感的冒头。

林炜翔试探性地插弄几下，高天亮眼神都发直，呻吟着埋怨他，“好大啊…”性器的顶端压迫感极强地顶住了Alpha发育不完全的生殖腔口，顺着甬道似乎就能操进那条紧闭的肉缝，大型犬双手撑在高天亮腰侧，强忍着自己立刻开始在他身体里为非作歹的冲动，安慰性质地亲一口小狐狸皱起来的眉间，“我能动了吗？”

艳丽的红从脖颈逐渐蔓延到脸上，高天亮习惯身体里滚烫的阳物以后很快回了神，笑嘻嘻地扬起下巴和林炜翔接吻，咬着人丰实的下唇舔舐，“哥哥，别弄疼我啊，人家不想以后害怕和你上床。”

撒娇精。AD哼了一声也盖不住满足的笑意，固定住小打野细窄的腰开始浅浅地抽送，焦糖味随着主人逐渐放开的动作在房间里失控，薄荷丝丝缕缕混在里面中和了过甜过稠的信息素。高天亮毫无还手之力地被林炜翔压在身下进入，一开始AD还记得要轻要慢要温柔，后面就把风度和克制忘得一干二净，扣着高天亮努力在配合他动作的腰整根插入再整根抽出，一下就把小孩捅得软了身体开始求饶，“你…他妈…慢点…F劈叉…没野爹了要…”

“叫句好听的我就慢点。”林炜翔仗着高天亮现在浑身发软没力气骂他，坏心眼地抵住敏感点研磨，小狐狸有气无力回了句傻逼，偏过脸去抓住枕头，一副不吃这套不肯理会威胁的样子。

林炜翔挠挠鼻子，想想也不能太狠地折磨高天亮的自尊心，重新开始操弄已经学会在进入时裹上来讨好他的软肉的时候又听到高天亮软软糯糯，含羞带怯地念出的一句所谓的“好听的”：“哥哥好厉害啊…呜…”

AD差点没控制住，恶狠狠地操了好几下湿软的后穴平静下来，“你哪里学的？”小狐狸大口呼吸了一段时间才有精力回应他，歪着脑袋想了想，“里番…你…慢点…”焦糖的香气愈发浓烈，把两个人包裹住，让高天亮有种下一秒就会有糖浆在空气里爆裂而出的错觉，却奇妙地安抚了他的不安。

他现在腰酸背疼，腿被掰得也很麻，只有穴肉爽的快要痉挛起来，不舍地挽留AD每一次的进攻和后退。高天亮握着林炜翔的手臂有点丢脸地边哭边想，自己估计永远不可能是那种拥有令人臣服的力量的Alpha。

听起来蛮没出息的，可是19岁的小孩扪心自问除了想赢比赛想拿冠军哪有什么穹庐万物的滔天雄心呢。他在队友丰满的羽翼下生长为足以引导一场比赛走向的优秀打野，同时也深知这羽翼迟早将被时间收回，以后就得换他张开羽翼。能光明正大拿着年龄当借口受尽宠爱的日子就这么稀少可贵，他目前所拥有的一切都会是未来无可复制的限定版。

所以高天亮每次跟别人谈到第二性别背后的意义都容易耍起无赖来，他一点也不想变成得负责主动去宠爱别人的Alpha，在能受宠爱能撒娇的日子里他只想先被爱再去爱，好在林炜翔愿意先伸手抱住他。

小狐狸勉强擦了一下生理泪水，抬头压着AD的后脖颈要他俯身和自己接吻，然后同时尝到铁锈和焦糖的味道。林炜翔没有欺负他，先温柔地配合完向他索吻的高天亮，把血丝抹掉才开口问，“顶不住啦小废物？”

高天亮闻言报复似地缩了缩后穴，林炜翔表情立刻不善起来，拍了两下他的屁股，“找死直说。”性器力度极大地撞进去，把甬道撑的严丝合缝，小孩擦干净的眼泪又涌出来，AD的报复也是享受，被开拓完全的后穴乖顺甚至是兴奋地咬着肉棒吮吸，湿的完全不像个alpha。

林炜翔被小打野无意识绞紧的嫩肉吸得头皮发麻，开始低声哄他，“松开，要射了，不能弄在你里面。”高天亮似乎在缓慢地消化这句话，他冲大型犬笑了一下，毫不犹豫地又夹紧了一点。

AD骂了句脏话，气息不稳地掐住腰最后插弄了几下，“高天亮...你他妈的，成结痛不死你？”因为高潮而涨大的性器在穴道里成结，耀武扬威地把软肉撑得更开，碾压着敏感点。Alpha的生殖腔几近萎缩，完全没地方容纳结，高天亮没了刚刚的得意劲，泣不成声地求饶，但是木已成舟，林炜翔心疼也没用，只能开口哄骗又疼又爽和他十指相扣着的小孩，“马上就好，乖。”

漫长的折磨终于结束，AD长出一口气把阴茎拔出来，精液顺着动作流出来了一些，他想下床拿热毛巾给高天亮清理，脚刚碰到地就被人死死拉住。

林炜翔疑惑地回过头，小狐狸把后脖颈送到他眼前，又露出温顺的神态。

他说，标记我吧。

Alpha当然是不能被标记的，和AO信息素相融完全是另一回事，AA的信息素可不就是打架吗，林炜翔冲动地把牙嵌进薄荷味的腺体的时候才想起来，赶紧撒嘴把浑身颤抖的高天亮抱进怀里一顿胡乱亲吻。

打野平静下来以后只是蹭蹭他脖颈打了个哈欠，黏糊地发问，哎，我好闻一点了吗。

林炜翔抽抽鼻子，空气里两种信息素没有任何合并统一的意思，跟他俩此时缠在一起的姿势截然相反。

他思考了一下回答，“没你原来的好闻。”


End file.
